Pretty Country (series)
Pretty Country (プリティーカントリー Puritī Kantorī), alternatively known as Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari), is a magical girl and idol anime television series created and produced by Dreaming World Co., Ltd. in 2002/2004. All of the manga adaptions were serialised in Ciao magazine and the whole series aired on TV Tokyo. 'About' All of its stories are focused on a young French female protagonist who is granted magical items that allow them to transform into magical girl along with her friend from Germany (Italy in several series). With the help of an adult Goddess, the girls use their magical powers and enhanced strength to fight against evil and demons. Beside becoming magical girls, the female characters also become a great idol and perform songs. Each anime has different fantasy beings. In English dub, Pretty Country keeps its original name while Story of World is commonly referred as Tale of Earth. 'History' Back in 2002, Hiromu Shinozuka from Ciao magazine written a manga called Pretty Country. The writer then teamed up with a Japanese company, Maiyumeno Academy Co. Ltd., to make into anime adaption. Dreaming World make an anime adaption based on manga in 2004 with same name. Since that time, Pretty Country series would have an anime adaption by Dreaming World. Through the multitude of company mergers, Dreaming World eventually acquired a company for North America called Dream About Worldwide, Inc. and for Europe: Girls' World Inc., which it began to use to translate Pretty Country anime series into English or other European languages. When its latest PC was published, Maiyumeno Academy opted to use its existing adaption subsidiary to manage the series. Because the title Pretty Country was created by, marketed, and owned by Dream About Worldwide Company, Maiyumeno Academy could not simply name their manga/anime "Pretty Country" as it had been the case in mid-2000's. The company selected "Story of World" as the title for its now self-published series. This allows Dreaming World and its Western counterpart Dream About Worldwide to continue to use its "Pretty Country" property to create game-only series, including "Pretty Country: Sing and Fight". 'List of Series' Main = These are main series of Pretty Country/Story of World franchise. *Pretty Country (2004-2005) 50 episodes Pretty Country was the first installment of Pretty Country anime series. It had 50 episodes. The stories mainly focused on magical girls with geographical themes. *I Love Pretty Country (2005-2007) 90 episodes I Love Pretty Country (あこがれるよ！プリティーカントリー Akogareru yo! Puritī Kantorī, lit. "I Adore! Pretty Country") is a remake of the original Pretty Country with some improvements. It has many systems that can't be found on its prequel. In a PV announcing the second series of Pretty Country, this show was originally titled "Pretty Country -Again-". *Pretty Country: Shiawase na Keiken (プリティーカントリー：幸せな経験) (2007-2008) 51 episodes Third installment in Pretty Country series, literally translates as "Pretty Country: Happy Experience". It follows a team of magical girls which they are tasked by the Queen to collect 30 Memory Notes in order to fulfil the town's lives. Made into 51 episodes. *Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs (2008-2009) 39 episodes Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs (プリティーカントリー ふたつ部のリズム Puritī Kantorī: Futatsu Bu no Rizumu) is the fourth installment of Pretty Country franchise. Running from 2008 until 2009, and has 26 episodes. The story mostly focused on magical fairies in Idol Club. *Pretty Country: Angelic Days (2009-2011) 94 episodes Pretty Country: Angelic Days (プリティーカントリー 天使の日々 Puritī Kantorī: Tenshi no Hibi) is the fifth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The story focused on universe, sports, and world. *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (2011-2015) 203 episodes Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (プリティーカントリー ３つ街な魔法の生活) is the sixth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The show is again set in Parijuku (blend of 'Paris' and 'Harajuku'). Though the characters were taken from its prequel Angelic Days, they are drawn a bit taller and several main idols have changed personalities. This anime has 203 episodes, making PC:MLoTT the longest Pretty Country series, not even in shoujo manga world. Prior to the end of Season 4, this was the last series in Dreaming World to have manga and anime adaption under "Pretty Country" name. *Story of World (anime) (2015-2017) 101 episodes Story of World (世界物語 キッチン♥ジェスター Sekai Monogatari: Kicchin♥Jesutā), commonly referred as Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester, is the seventh installment in Pretty Country franchise and first entry to the re-branded Story of World series for manga, anime, and game adaptions. Despite the title of anime, the main magical beings of all magical girls are not chefs but jesters with animal motifs. The anime adaption was originally planned to be dubbed in English as "Tale of Earth: Cooking Legends" but was canceled. *Story of World: Rainbow Village (2017-) Story of World: Rainbow Village (世界物語 虹の村 Sekai Monogatari: Niji no Mura) is the eighth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The series start airing in 27 August 2017. The main themes are colours and weather with motifs being magical idol princesses. |-| Reserve = Reserve Series is the sub terminology of main Pretty Country franchise that are also made by Maiyumeno Academy but sometimes or rarely shown in main PC/SoW commercials. These series are considered supplemental to the main Pretty Country (Story of World) franchise. In the original Japanese, the reserve series are represented by Title + Roman numeral II. In English version (if there is one), the word "Amateure" is usually given after the series' title. In other countries, the letter N (New) is given before the series' title. *Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle (プリティーカントリーII 新たなミラクル Puritī Kantorī Tsū: Arata na Mirakuru) is the first series in Pretty Country reserve franchise, which airs every Monday. Unlike most Pretty Country series, the anime is not just featuring daily lives of the characters but more royalty and historical themes. The characters are given powers to transform into magical princesses and fight all villains of Bad Feeling Kingdom. *Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (2014-2017) Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (世界物語II あなたと咲いて花 Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana) is the second series in Pretty Country reserve franchise. Many of the idol stars are based on Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, but with somewhat different appearances, origins, and names. The series' motifs are based on fairies and flowers. An English dub is currently airing, starting from 20 May 2016, broadcasted by Anime Network, titled "Tale of Earth Amateure: Little Fairies' Club". *Story of World II: A Flowery Life] (2018?) Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語II 日常は花のような Sekai Monogatari II: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na) is the third series in Pretty Country reserve franchise. Initially this anime was to be aired on 4 September 2017, replacing Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You in its initial time slot. However, due to the launching of Story of World: Rainbow Village one day before the last episode of FwBY. To welcome a flowery spring, on 15 January 2018, M.A. has announced that Story of World II: A Flowery Life will be aired in early March 2018. It is an enhanced version to Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, with only two new characters available and no extra other besides that. Their names are Hinako Saida and Minori Kagesawa. Hinako is a cyclist while Minori is the restaurant owner. Both come from Hungary and Slovenia respectively. Haruno and her fellow friends are now in sixth grade of elementary school. |-| Main Games = Game adaptions usually released after the anime adaption, but some were released before the launching of anime adaption. *Pretty Country GCN (Nintendo Gamecube, 2003/2004) Pretty Country GCN (プリティーカントリー GCN), hence its name, it was the first game adaption Pretty Country franchise. Characters from the original Pretty Country and its sequel I Love Pretty Country. The North American and European versions respectively titled "My First Pretty Country Game" and "Pretty Country The First". *Pretty Country: Motto Shiawase na Keiken (Nintendo Gamecube, 2005) Pretty Country: Motto Shiawase na Keiken (プリティーカントリー もっと幸せな経験), lit. "Pretty Country: More Happy Experience") is the second game in Pretty Country series. It is based on Pretty Country: Shiawase na Keiken. The title also known as "Pretty Country: More Happy" in both North America and Europe. *Angel PreCountry GO (2009) Nintendo DS Angel PreCountry GO (エンジェル プリカリ GO Enjeru Purikari GO) is the third game in Pretty Country series. It is based on Pretty Country: Angelic Days manga/anime. Also known as "Pretty Country: Love Simulator" in North America and "Pretty Country: Universe Idol Days" in Europe. *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~ (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~ (プリティーカントリー ３つ街の魔法の生活 ~エンジェル・シミュレーター~ Puritī Kantorī: Mittsu Machi no Mahō no Seikatsu ~Enjeru Shimyūrētā~) is the fourth game in Pretty Country franchise. Just like Magical Life of Three Towns is a remake of Angelic Days, Angel Simulator is an enhanced remake of Angel PreCountry GO. Also known as "Pretty Country: Super Love Simulator" in North America and "Pretty Country: Universe Idol Days 2.0" in Europe. Many glitches and bugs present in Angel PreCountry GO are fixed. This game's friendship system is different - for example: in APC GO, each characters' friendship team meter is 20,000 RP (Relation Points) = 2 Stars, but in MLoTT -AS-, each characters' friendship team meter is 50% TP (Team Points). *Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester -Miraculous Cooking- (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Based on Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester. The main plot is to find 10 Frozen Strawberries and bring them back to Queen Silver in order for restoring the power of cooking. *Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) (PS4, 2017) Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) (世界物語 II あなたと咲いて花 -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana -Gēmu Shirīzu-'') is a game based on Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Known in North America as "Story of World: The Flower Fairies' Game". This is one of a few Pretty Country games to be released in non-Nintendo console (Playstation and XBOX are made by Sony). Though most of the game features are taken from ''Angel Simulator, the main plot is different. Additionally, players are able to create their own animal mascot, manage a shopping stall, and the addition of male players for the ability to become idol. *Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game) (Nintendo 3DS, 2017/2018) Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語 II: 日常は花のような -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na -Game Series-'', lit. Story of World II: A Flowery Life -Game Series-) is a fighting life simulation game for Nintendo 3DS. It is the third game in reserve series, as well as the seventh game in Pretty Country franchise overall. Just like how ''A Flowery Life anime is a remake to Flowers Bloom with You, this game has no extra new characters (other than that two ones mentioned on the "reserve" section. The purely-designed game can be viewed as the improved version to SoWII: FwBY and added more new features into this game. The game depicts more 3D images, as it is for Nintendo 3DS. |-| Game-only Series = *Pretty Country: Sing and Fight (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Pretty Country: Sing and Fight (プリティーカントリー 歌うと戦い) is the first Pretty Country series to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Dream About Worldwide's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by Dreaming World using their Pretty Country trademark. It is very similar to Harvest Moon/Animal Crossing series with addition of jobs and fighting demons. It is the first ever Pretty Country game which the Player can get married and have children (like in Harvest Moon). The series' themes are associated with astronomy (stars). Also one of very few Pretty Country/Story of World games that in-game clock is the same as real-life clock and calendar, rather than 30 in-game seconds and calendar from Year 1 onward. *Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (Playstation 4, 2016) Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (プリティーカントリー 夢見るおとぎ話 Puritī Kantorī: Yumemiru Otogibanashi) is the second Pretty Country series to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Dream About Worldwide's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series after Pretty Country: Sing and Fight. The series' themes are fairytale and sweets. *Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror (Wii U, late 2016 - early 2017) Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror (プリティーカントリー・魔法な鏡の消失''Puritī Kantorī: Mahō na Kagami no Shōshitsu''), known as Pretty Country: Mirrors for short, is the third main Pretty Country game to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Maiyumeno's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by Dreaming World. This game's main themes are associated with princesses and ballet with some admixture of music. *Pretty Country: Land of Greenery (Playstation 4, mid 2017) *Pretty Country: A Strange Island (Nintendo 3DS, late 2017 - early 2018) *Pretty Country: Magical Academy (Nintendo Switch, 2018) 'Series Theme' There is a Pretty Country game Help Site called Dreaming World (aka Yumemiru Sekai), either for all adaptions or game-only. It is only available in English language in order to make English-speaking players understand how to befriend characters, raising friendship, etc. Each series have its own theme vibe. Main = These are main series of Pretty Country/Story of World franchise. *Pretty Country - First Time Dreaming World *I Love Pretty Country - I Love Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Shiawase na Keiken - Happiness Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs (2008-2009) - Dreaming World for Music *Pretty Country: Angelic Days (2009-2011) - Angelic Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns - More and More Dreaming Over the World *Story of World (before Pretty Country: Kitchen Jester) - Colorful Carnival Dreaming World *Story of World: Rainbow Village - Rainbow Jewelry Dreaming World |-| Reserve = *Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle - Kingdom of Dreaming World *Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You - Flowers Bloom with Dreaming World *Story of World II: A Flowery Life - A Flowery Dream World |-| Game-only Series = *Pretty Country: Sing and Fight - New Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream - Sweet Fairies Dreaming World *Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror - Don't Steal My Dreaming World Mirror *Pretty Country: Land of Greenery - Dreaming World in the Darkness *Pretty Country: A Strange Island - Dreaming Island World *Pretty Country: Magical Academy - A Magical Dreaming World 'Character Facts' *The Main Protagonist (or titular character) of every season are French, have pink as their theme color, have trademark hair in odango buns, Lovely type idols, represented love, the second shortest of the group, and also had a family owning patisserie. *The main German PC Idols are talented in piano, having long blue hair tied in two buns styled like drills, having energetic, cheerful, and lively personality - often being the series' deuteragonist. **Interestingly, every German PC Idol has a boyfriend excels in football (soccer) with the exception of Naru Sorata from the original Pretty Country. This makes Naru the only main blue PC Idol so far to have a boyfriend who is not good at football. In fact, her boyfriend, named Peter Lindt, is a mathematics prodigy. *Most of the green PC Idols are Italian, with the exception of Akari Kimura from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns who is from Estonia. *Most of the purple idols are British, from England. *None of the yellow (American) PC Idols are tall nor mature. They are the shortest of group and could be childish in some ways. *Most Swedish idols are good at any school subjects and wear glasses. Often depicted as dandere character, like a counterpart to Dutch ones. **Coincidentally, both Swedish and Dutch idol have bad cooking skills. *Most Danish idols have dark pink or reddish-pink hair color and pink eyes. They will eat any food that have been put in front of them! They are also clumsy and greedy. *All red PC Idols are Norwegian. They act paranoid, cowardly, but can be sweet by others. *Most of Icelandic PC Idols have ash blonde hair and blue eyes alongside the power of ice. They are good at playing ice hockey (excluding Izumi Suzuhara from PC:MLoTT who skills in ballet). *Most of the Dutch PC Idols have these following traits: Being reserved, quiet, and sometimes uncommunicative. They often replacing the usual French idol as a main protagonist. *The Liechtenstein idols have light brown hair, green eyes, and lime theme color. *The Swiss Idols love something 'girly'. Their way of dressing up always fashionable and cute. They mostly have hot pink theme color. *The Austrian Idols are usually the counterpart to German one. They are depicted as tsundere character: arrogant, hostile, and cold, but can be friendly as well. Most of them skilled in either cycling, tennis, or violin. *The Belgian idols are extremely sweet. They have chest-length blonde hair in pigtail braids, blue-green eyes, and love cooking, especially desserts. *All Luxembourg idols act like a cat. Have baby pink as their theme color. Fussy, loud, and spoiled. Although rude, they can be very kind to other people. *The whole French male character lack sports skills excluding Pierre Kox from Pretty Country: Angelic Days/''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns . They are mostly skilled in arts or academics. 'Trivia' *Pretty Country shares some similarities with Pretty Cure: **Both are magical girl anime series aimed at female audience, the different might be that Pretty Cure lacks idols. **Both anime includes in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. **Most main characters of both series have surnames starts with H, M, or A in romaji form. With the exception being: ***PC Universe: Yume Sakuraba from ''Story of World: A New Miracle ***Pretty Cure: Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! PreCure5 and Usami Ichika from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode **Coincidentally, both series' titles have one word beginning with the word 'Pretty' and the next beginning with the letter 'C'. *To date, Pretty Country: Angelic Days/''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'', along with Story of World: A New Miracle, Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester, and Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You are the only three Pretty Country anime series to have English dub, with the rest franchise omitted. **In dub, Pretty Country: Angelic Days renamed as "Aiko TV Show" **In dub, Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns re-named as "Aiko TV Show: Big Universe". **In dub, Story of World: A New Miracle re-named as "Land of Miracle". *Each franchise episodes run about 16 or 23 minutes. *In romaji, most of the Main Protagonist full name related to flowers, love, or spring. *Each idol in Pretty Country franchise have their own elements representing theme color. Category:Pretty Country media